


I Got My Ending

by bloodsigilsandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie
Summary: What Dean has with Cas is fragile. And he isn't going to let it break.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	I Got My Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Suptober2020 Day 29: Fragile

Dean looked down at what was once a ‘Soldier of Heaven’, now snuggled up in his arms.

Cas, who was human now after squirming out of a deal, was lying on top of him on the couch in his Dean Cave. He had fallen asleep half way through some old movie they were watching.

Dean smiled softly. What they had here was something Dean has always wanted but never thought he could have. It was new and delicate and _good_.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to his angel’s forehead. He wasn't going to let anyone take this away.


End file.
